


the dawn of day reaches out to you

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Parents, Amputation, Angst, Child Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Child Kim Jongin | Kai, Coma, Domestic, Family, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rapper Oh Sehun, Rapper Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: minseok is unreachable, but it doesn't stop sehun from trying





	the dawn of day reaches out to you

**Author's Note:**

> i think i tagged everything, but if i've missed anything, please let me know!

The hospital machines were harsh and loud as Sehun ran into the room. Minseok's family had been in since they arrived back in South Korea, but Sehun hadn't been allowed to until visiting hours. They had asked for him to come in, but the nurse had refused; sorry, family only, she'd said with a voice that said she wasn't sorry at all. The boyfriend of eight years apparently didn't equal family.

Sehun had paced outside for hours until the night finally gave way to the rising sun; as oranges and reds began to flood the white corridor, Sehun had wasted no time rushing into the hospital room.

What lay inside broke his heart.

Minseok lay with a ventilator keeping his lungs inhaling and exhaling oxygen. An ECG machine kept track of his weak heartbeat. Tin foil was wrapped tightly around him to keep his body temperature warm and stable. The remnants of old bandages in a bowl on the bedside table made Sehun feel ill.

Sehun recounted what he had been told by Minseok's sister.

 _He was so cold, he got hypothermia. It developed into pneumonia and the doctors put him in a medically induced coma so they can try and save his life. He had bad frostbite, seven of his fingers had to be amputated and four toes. He's going to be on antibiotics for a while and they won't know anything new for ages.  
  
_ Minseok _is never going to be the same when he wakes up._

Sehun felt the tears rising up in his eyes as he slowly sat down next to Minseok's bed. His hands shook as he bought them up to rest his head, finally letting the exhaustion and emotions hit him. Thoughts ran rapidly through his mind, as though they were running a marathon. Sehun struggled to make sense of each one, gone within split seconds before one name started screaming on repeat in his mind.

 _Jongin_.

Jongin, their tiny three-year-old son, staying at Baekhyun and Chanyeol's. Jongin, who was expecting Minseok and Sehun to come home in a few days.  
Sehun didn't know how to explain... this. He hadn't even told Baekhyun and Chanyeol he was back in South Korea. More tears poured down Sehun's cheeks and he couldn't stop the violent sobs that escaped his throat. His body shook violently as he cried, trying to gasp air down as he tried to remember everything that had happened; he went over everything with Minseok from the beginning. He tried to piece together where everything had gone wrong.

Minseok and Sehun had been high school sweethearts. They had moved in together as soon as they had both graduated, found work nearby and worked hard. Minseok worked as a barista and was a translator from Korean to Chinese, and Chinese to Korean. Sehun had pursued an idol rap career and had done so ever since he was seventeen.  
They'd adopted a baby boy when Sehun was deemed old enough by the government. Their beautiful baby boy, Jongin, with bright brown eyes and beautiful dark skin that they knew would do great things. They had a perfect life and they were happy.   
But Sehun had focused more on the music and not his family. The neighbourhood they lived in got worse and worse. The house got broken into and Minseok begged Sehun to get another job so they could find somewhere else; Minseok just wanted somewhere safe for their baby to grow up. But Sehun had been too focused on his upcoming audition with SM Entertainment to really pay attention. He put more and more hours into his makeshift studio, and Minseok could barely get his attention. Minseok had moved out with Jongin and stayed with his best friend, too scared to stay another night in their terrible neighbourhood.  
Sehun was signed as a rapper with SM Entertainment and Minseok and Jongin were allowed to move into a dormitory with him. Sehun had laughed softly and told Minseok he had everything under control; he always had done.

But Sehun didn't.

The fans had been too demanding for months. They had insisted that Minseok and or Jongin were at fan meets and events, ever since the news broke that Sehun had a family, and had for two years by then. So-called fans found Minseok's Instagram, flooded him with followers and messages. They'd commented on every photo of Jongin uploaded, and photos of their life together, before Sehun had been signed. Threats were left on their social networks, threats against their son, and Minseok had lost it. He had broken their relationship off and moved across town, away from the fans' prying eyes. All his social networking was deleted.  
Sehun's heart had broken and he had thrown his entire being into his second album.  
It was a hit, so much so that his rivals had released brand new albums and not come close to his records, or even taking him off the first place in the charts. He'd managed to convince his manager to let him take time off, his album still pulling money in seven months later, and it had been granted.

Sehun had immediately gone to Minseok's and convinced him to go away on a skiing trip. They decided to go to Sölden, almost eleven hours away in the Austrian Alps. They'd dropped Jongin off with Chanyeol, Sehun's fellow rapper under SM Entertainment, his husband and son, and left for the airport.  
Things had gone perfectly. Minseok and Sehun had finally reconciled and even had gotten engaged, happy once more with one another.  
 _I'm so sorry I left,_ Minseok had whispered as they lay on the rug in front of the fire in their room. _I didn't get time to adjust before the onslaught._  
 _I understand; they were cruel; we can work it out this time, I'm sure._   
They'd kissed and made love countless times, healing each other's wounds and resealing their love for one another.  
They had a few days left when Minseok had gotten restless. He had started packing earlier than Sehun, and on Saturday before they flew back on Monday, he had gotten snappy. Clearly nerves from returning to a life in the spotlight, Minseok had winced and apologized before grabbing his snowboard and gear for the last few runs down the slopes. Sehun had focused on packing and making dinner for when he returned.

But Minseok didn't return. The slopes closed at seven pm, and nine pm came and went. Sehun tried not to panic, had told himself Minseok had just gone for a meal in the restaurant or was having some drinks at the bar before he came back to the room.  
But the moon started shining brighter than the sun and Sehun panicked and placed a call to reception and security.   
Within ten minutes, a party had gathered to search slowly down the mountain for the missing snowboarder. A security member had yelled and waved his torch, and Sehun had run over, only to scream.   
Minseok had clearly lost control of his board and crashed into a large rock protruding out of the snow. His board was in three pieces, and his leg at an awkward angle. His lips and eyelids were blue, his fingers turning black where he'd removed a glove – presumably to remove the broken piece of his snowboard from his broken leg. He must have succumbed to the cold, and a medical team and emergency helicopter were called.  
They spent a day in the Austrian hospital, and Sehun wasn't allowed to see Minseok. They'd been flown back to South Korea after his surgeries – that Sehun couldn't understand what they were for, no one having the time to translate their German – by which time it was night and only Minseok's family was allowed on the ward.

This was the first time Sehun had gotten to see him since the mountainside since Minseok had been rushed away down bright white corridors.  
He hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, hadn't done anything in the form of taking care of himself and Sehun rubbed his face. He knew Minseok would kick his ass. Sehun had to tend to Jongin, to make sure their son was alright and safe. Sehun wasn't even sure if he could do anything here.

Sehun forced his tears to stop before he looked around and got up, walking over to hover in the doorway. His hand reached out to grab a nurse as she walked by.

"Excuse me." His voice sounded disconnected like it wasn't him speaking. "Do you know when the doctors will... will wake him up?" He looked over his shoulder to look at Minseok, before back at her.

The nurse fiddled through the clipboards in her arms. "Not for a week at least, until they're sure he's responding positively to the medication for pneumonia. Once they're sure he's okay, they'll wake him up."

Sehun nodded and stared at the floor as she rushed off. The tiles twisted and he blinked numerous times. He needed to eat, needed to go home and shower and get some sleep. Or sleep and get a shower. Whichever.

Sehun shakily tugged his phone from his pocket and wasn't shocked to find it was dead. He looked around and dragged his exhausted legs towards the payphone at the end of the hallway, fumbling and dropping half of his change. He had to redial the number four times, before he leaned his head on the wall, phone to his ear.

"Uh, hello?"

"Hyung." Sehun winced at how vulnerable he sounded, like a child calling their parent after a terrible experience at school.

"Sehun? What number are you calling me from?"

"Uh. A payphone at Severance Hospital. Can you or Baekhyun come and pick me up, hyung? I'm close to passing out."

"Hospital?!" Chanyeol lowered his voice and Sehun smiled weakly as he heard the two confused voices of Jongin and Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun shooing them. "Why are you at the hospital?"

"I'll explain after some sleep, just. Please, hyung, come pick me up?"

"I'll be there in about ten minutes, alright? Go get a coffee until I'm there."

"Thanks, hyung, I owe you one." Sehun hung the phone back on the switch hook. The conversation confused him, greatly. It wasn't like him to ever call Chanyeol _hyung_ , only when he had to, or was teasing him. The exhaustion and vulnerability left a bad taste in Sehun's mouth.

He followed the signs down to the cafeteria and stumbled over his order for an espresso in Costa before making his way to the parking lot.

Sehun took the espresso like a shot. It scalded his throat and tongue and he had to blink a few times. He felt more alive as the strong coffee quickly took effect - he was pretty sure it shouldn't be so quick, and maybe he was having a placebo effect - and Sehun noticed Chanyeol pulling into the pickup zone. Sehun shuffled over and tugged the door open. He collapsed into the passenger seat and tugged on the seatbelt, struggling to even grasp it correctly to pull it over his shoulder.

When he dropped it for the third time, Sehun burst into tears and leaned forward, holding his face.

" _Sehun_?!"

Chanyeol's voice gave away his surprise at the sudden outburst, and Sehun shook his head. "I need... I need to eat. I can't think straight."

Sehun felt hands push him back and he collapsed against the back of the seat and moved his arms where needed. Chanyeol quickly clicked the seatbelt in place. "We have leftovers from last night-"

"-Jongin can't see me like this. I can't face him until I've had some sleep..." Sehun drifted off as Chanyeol started to drive. Sehun swallowed, forcing himself to recount the news.

"Minseok had an accident on the slopes. He crashed into a rock and broke his leg. No one found him and he lay there for hours... He's got pneumonia and had some fingers amputated. He's in a medically induced coma until they're sure that the antibiotics work. They won't know for at least a week. I can't do anything for him, it's just a waiting game. I figured I should look after myself. Minseok would kick my ass... I haven't slept in... in about two and half days now."

“Oh my god…”

Chanyeol fell silent, digesting the news, and Sehun was grateful. He grunted as they passed the signs for a McDonald's drive-through, and Chanyeol manoeuvred the car the way the arrows pointed. Sehun mumbled something that resembled an order at Chanyeol and slumped in his seat, closing his eyes.

His mind went dark and he jolted awake with a gasp when Chanyeol elbowed him. Sehun stared at him with wide eyes, panting heavily from the shock of waking up so suddenly.

"Come on, eat, then you can sleep on the way back and then we can sneak you into the spare room."

Sehun stared at Chanyeol, staring at the food in his hands before he took it, blearily shoving fries into his mouth. Chanyeol drove slower as he started the route home, making sure that Sehun didn't get jolted as he tried to eat as much as he could.

Tears formed in Sehun's eyes as he thought about Minseok.

Minseok who hated fast food and would be lecturing Sehun right now.

Sehun shoved more food in his mouth with a hiccup and sucked on his Coca Cola. He finished his fries and devoured his burger, barely tasting it as he forced the food into his grumbling stomach. He screwed the wrapper up and chucked it back in the bag and looked up as they pulled into Chanyeol's driveway. Sehun jumped as Chanyeol honked the horn twice, two short bursts, before Sehun looked at him, eyebrow raised.

“Baekhyun will take the boys out the back, and let me know so I can get you upstairs without Jongin seeing you."

Sehun nodded and clung to the door handle, waiting for the familiar ringtone of Chanyeol's text tone. It came and he almost fell out of the silver Porsche, stumbling and having to kneel. Sehun was aware of Chanyeol saying something, but he couldn't piece together what it was. He gripped to Chanyeol's arms, barely able to stand anymore, and tears fell down his face again. Chanyeol gently pushed Sehun ahead. Sehun stumbled as he moved, tripping over his own feet as he went through the front door.

The tears became thick and heavy when Sehun saw Jongin's coat hung up on the coat pegs. Once again, Sehun was stuck trying to figure out how he was going to tell his son that Papa was really sick and wouldn't be coming home for a while. Chanyeol's hands pressed on the lower of Sehun's back, guiding him through to the stairs, before lifting his arm. He looped it around Chanyeol's shoulders so he didn't fall back down the stairs he was somehow getting up and cried against his hyung's neck.

Chanyeol helped him into the spare room; Sehun was vaguely aware it was the changing room and old nursery, and a room they usually used to sleep in when Kyungsoo was sick. Sehun collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling as his tears blurred his vision. He was vaguely aware of Chanyeol tugging his shoes off and then tucking him in. Sehun sniffed.

"Hyung?"

"You don't have to call me hyung, Sehun... what's wrong?"

Sehun wiped at his face, trying to control his tears. "Can you please just... can you please hug me until I'm asleep? I feel so... so _weird_."

"Sure I can."

Sehun moved over as Chanyeol laid down, and he curled up, resting his head on Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol's arm wrapped around him, holding Sehun close and it didn't take much longer for Sehun to cry himself back to sleep.

* * *

A shrill scream woke Sehun up from his exhaustive sleep and he jerked awake. His long limbs bent awkwardly as he stumbled from the bed and out the door, almost barreling into Baekhyun; the sound wasn't abstract. Sehun grunted an I've got him before he disappeared into the room the noise came from.

It took Sehun's eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, but then he spotted him. In the bed, in the corner of the room, Jongin lay screaming and kicking out, tears soaking his face. Sehun rushed across the room to his son.

"Jongin! Nini, sweet boy, what's wrong?"

Jongin opened his eyes as he took another breath, but the usual second scream never came. His eyes blinked, staring at Sehun before a tiny hand patted Sehun's cheek. Sehun smiled, reaching up to hold the hand petting his cheek – it was almost as if Jongin was worried his eyes were playing tricks on him. "Daddy?"

Sehun smiled and knelt next to the bed. "That's right, Daddy's here... What's wrong, Nini?"

Jongin's face scrunched up and he started wailing again, crawling over to cling to Sehun. Sehun held him tight before he wrinkled his nose, his hand suddenly sticky and cold. "You're all wet... did you have an accident Jonginnie?"

Jongin nodded his head against Sehun's shoulder and bowed his head. "I got all wet... it's the dream's fault!"  
  
Sehun smiled softly and lifted him effortlessly, quietly rushing them through to the bathroom. He just hoped that Kyungsoo hadn't been disturbed and Baekhyun could go back to sleep. He locked the door behind them, glad to see there were a few clean towels on the rack.

"It's been a little while since you had an accident, little bear." Sehun carefully put Jongin on the closed toilet seat and started filling the bath with warm water. "Is something wrong? Why is it the dream's fault?"

Jongin squirmed where he was sat, tugging his tiny sleep shirt with too small hands for the job, kicking his legs. "I had a meanie dream! I... I saw Papa all hurt and owchie in the snow and I was scared and woke up and I was all wet." Tears threatened in Jongin's eyes once more.

Sehun paled as he carefully tugged Jongin's pyjamas off, chucking them at the wash basket. He didn't say anything for a moment before he cleared his throat, lifting Jongin into the bath. "Did you now?"

Jongin nodded his head, splashing the water. "It was scary!" He paused as Sehun dropped one of Kyungsoo's rubber ducks into the water, and Sehun smiled as Jongin tried to catch it. Jongin did his best, but his hand-eye coordination wasn't quite the best, especially during the night. Sehun's watch said it was four in the morning, so it wouldn't take Jongin too long to drop off once he had been cleaned up. Sehun checked the water temperature before turning the taps off; he pulled the plug for a few seconds, allowing some excess water to be drained so Jongin was in no danger.   
Jongin's hands stopped chasing the duck and he looked up, dark brown eyes wide. "Where's Papa? Why is Daddy here?"

Sehun's stomach clenched as he gently pushed the rubber duck around, smiling as Jongin's attention was caught and he did his best to catch it. "Papa is... Papa's having a long sleep, so Daddy thought he'd spend some time with his little bear. I haven't seen you for a long time and I still have some time off. Does that sound exciting?"

"YES!" Jongin clapped his hands and stared up at Sehun. Sehun smiled and went to gently wet Jongin's hair before a small splash of water hit him in the face. Sehun coughed and laughed, shaking his head. "You little _monster_!"

Jongin squealed as Sehun gently pushed Jongin down, splashing him and getting his hair wet. Jongin kicked out with a shrill giggle, and Sehun quickly sat him back up. "Shush, Jongin, Kyungsoo and your uncles are asleep. It's very late."

Jongin gasped and put his finger to his lips, making a shushing noise before his attention went back to the duck. Sehun ever so carefully washed Jongin's hair and gave him a quick wash before sitting back. He let Jongin have a few minutes, knowing that he loved his baths. Minseok often sent Sehun pictures of Jongin, covered in suds and covered in toys, or with more water on the bathroom floor than in the tub itself. Sehun smiled sadly and sniffed before he looked up. "It's late, Nini, come on."

Jongin pouted and Sehun smiled as he lifted his son carefully out of the tub. He carefully wrapped a towel around him, rubbing him down. “Where did Uncle Baekhyun put all your clothes?”

“In my drawer in Soo’s room!”

Sehun cursed under his breath and set Jongin on the closed toilet seat. "You stay there, I'll be right back."

Sehun left the bathroom and returned to the spare room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he turned the light on, seeing that Chanyeol had put his phone on charge before he had left. He scooped it up and flicked the torchlight on before quietly padding down the hallway to Kyungsoo's room. In the light from his phone, he could see Baekhyun cuddling Kyungsoo and hushing him in their sleep and he smiled  
a moment. Carefully, Sehun eased the drawer open that contained Jongin's clothes and tugged a sleep suit and some underwear out before he pushed it shut and returned to the bathroom.

Sehun found Jongin on his knees, trying to peer out the frosted glass of the bathroom window and he smiled. "What are you doing, Nini?"

"Something was hooing! I was trying to see what it was!" Jongin grinned as he sat back down on the toilet seat.

Sehun carefully tugged the towel free and laid Jongin's underwear out on the floor. He helped Jongin stand in the leg holes before tugging them up. "That's called an owl, baby boy. I'll show you some in the morning, okay?"

Jongin nodded, excitement lighting up his eyes before he yawned. Sehun quickly pulled the _We Bare Bears_ onesie on him before picking him up and turning the light off.

Silently, they walked back down to hall to Sehun's temporary room. Jongin wiggled out of Sehun's arms to drop on the bed as soon as they were close enough, and Sehun turned the light off before laying down.

Jongin immediately made himself comfortable on Sehun's chest, curling up with his wet hair against Sehun's neck. Sehun wrinkled his nose as he pulled the blankets around them and then settled down. "Get some sleep, Nini, it's really late, okay?"

Jongin nodded before his small movements stopped. "Daddy?"

Sehun had to stop himself groaning out loud, sleep already slipping around his mind. "Yeah, Nini?"

"Is Papa okay? Papa doesn't take long sleeps and you said he's in a long sleep."

Sehun stayed quiet for maybe too long as he thought about what to say. Eventually, Jongin would find out when he saw Minseok, delicate fingers missing from his hands. Sehun sighed. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay? But for now, we need sleep. Just like Papa says, we need sleep to be big healthy boys, okay?"

Jongin made a noise and settled down and Sehun felt his breathing even out quickly. Sehun frowned as he closed his eyes, trying to think of what he would tell Jongin in the morning.


End file.
